A Life Changing Situation
by Miss Hotchner
Summary: Als Emily's appartement niet toegankelijk is, moet ze een andere plaats hebben om te slapen. En dat is wanneer Hotch haar een slaapplek aanbied.


**A life changing situation**

'Dat meen je niet!' De donkerharige vrouw in de nette kleding hield haar telefoon tegen haar oor en zuchtte. 'Hoe lang gaat dat precies duren?' Ze zuchtte opnieuw en liet de toppen van haar vingers op haar voorhoofd rusten. 'Ja, dat is een probleem! Het is vrijdagavond. Ik heb eindelijk weekend en ik wil graag naar huis.' Natuurlijk realiseerde ze zich, dat kwaad worden op de man aan de andere kant van de lijn ook weinig zin had. 'Nee, dat komt wel goed. U hebt al genoeg gedaan, meneer Carson.' Ze klapte haar mobiel dicht en legde die met een diepe zucht op haar bureau neer. Ze had net een redelijk lange vlucht achter de rug, van Portland terug naar Washington en ze was doodmoe. Het enige wat ze wilde was naar huis gaan. Maar door het nieuws wat ze zojuist van haar huisbaas had gekregen, ging dat nogal moeilijk. Ze sloot haar ogen eventjes en leunde wat achterover in haar bureaustoel om wat na te denken. Ze moest een hotel vinden. Maar wat was het dichtste bij? Een andere optie was om bij een van haar collega's te slapen. Maar haar beste vriendin Jennifer Jareau was al naar huis. Derek Morgan had een afspraakje en aan David Rossi zou ze het sowieso al niet vragen. Het idee om het weekend bij Spencer Reid door te brengen jaagde haar al de stuipen op het lijf. Ze kon het heel goed met hem vinden, maar een heel weekend allerlei feitjes aanhoren… dat leek niet echt op "tot rust komen". Penelope Garcia had al een huisgenoot; haar vriend Kevin. Aan haar baas durfde ze niet eens te denken. Aaron Hotchner was een pasgescheiden man, en niet te vergeten: haar baas. Ondanks die twee dingen, kon ze niet ontkennen dat ze hem sexy vond. Want dat was hij zeker met zijn donkere haar, donkere ogen en de pakken die hij dag in, dag uit droeg. Ze wist ook dat het fout was om zo over hem te denken, maar ze kon er gewoon niet mee ophouden. En sinds zijn vrouw bij hem weg was, waren die gedachten alleen maar vaker in haar opgekomen. Ze moest er mee ophouden, dat had ze al zo vaak tegen zichzelf gezegd. Maar hij was gewoon zo verschrikkelijk se- 'Prentiss?' Haar gedachten werden verstoord door een stem die haar naam zei. Ze schrok op en opende haar ogen. Die stem hoorde namelijk bij Aaron Hotchner. 'Wat doe je hier nog? Het is al laat.' Ze kwam overeind en stond op. 'Ik… ik kreeg net een telefoontje van mijn huisbaas. Het huis boven mij heeft een lek en dat is doorgelekt naar mijn verdieping.' Zei ze. Ze draaide zich om, zodat ze met haar rug naar hem toe stond en pakte haar spullen bij elkaar. Toen ze alles had keek ze hem weer aan. 'Iedereen is al weg.' Zei hij, kalm maar met de mysterieuze toon die hij altijd in zijn stem had. 'Ik huur wel een kamer in een hotel. Ik red het wel, Sir.' Hij knikte eventjes. 'Ik heb ook een logeerkamer. Daar zou je ook kunnen slapen?' Ze schudde beleefd haar hoofd. 'Bedankt, Sir…, maar ik red me wel.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik zie je maandag, agent Prentiss.' Hij had zijn spullen al in zijn handen en liep langs haar heen naar de glazen deuren. Toen de deur achter hem dichtviel beet Emily op haar lip en sloeg ze zich tegen haar voorhoofd. Dat was de kans van haar leven! Zo'n kans zou ze nooit meer krijgen! Ze zou nú een beslissing moeten nemen. Ze kon gratis een weekend in het huis van de man van haar dromen doorbrengen. Snel greep ze alles beet en liep ze achter hem aan in de richting van de lift. Net op het moment dat ze de deur open geduwd had, hoorde ze het geluid van de lift. Ze zuchtte. 'Sir! Wilt u de deuren even openhouden?' Hij keek wat verbaasd om, maar hield toen toch de deuren voor haar open. Snel liep ze naar de lift toe en stapte ze naar binnen. 'Bedankt, Sir.' Hij knikte eventjes en drukte toen op het knopje van de parkeergarage. Een tijdje keek ze naar hem. Hij zag er vermoeid uit. Sinds zijn scheiding werkte hij elke avond lang door, en was hij pas laat thuis. Hij had geen redenen om eerder naar huis te gaan; er was niemand om naar toe te gaan. Emily zelf was er aan gewend om alleen te zijn. Ze was al tijden single. Maar Hotch kwam uit een langdurige relatie, uit een huwelijk. Dat moest heel wat anders zijn dan haar situatie. 'Ik… ik heb me bedacht.' Zei ze toen. 'Oh ja?' Ze knikte eventjes en voelde dat ze rood werd. Snel kneep ze in het handvat van haar tas en keek ze even een paar seconden naar de vloer van de lift. Al snel keek ze hem weer aan, alsof er niets aan de hand was. 'Het is, zoals u al zei, al laat. Ik heb geen zin om nog een hotel te gaan zoeken. En dan is er ook nog kans dat ik een rotkamer krijg omdat alle andere kamers al bezet zijn.' Hij glimlachte eventjes en door zijn glimlach, moest ze zelf ook glimlachen. 'Dus… ik vroeg me af of uw aanbod nog steeds stond?' Zijn glimlach werd iets breder, en het deed iets met Emily. Ze voelde zich warm worden van binnen bij het zien van zijn glimlach. 'Natuurlijk staat dat nog steeds.' De liftdeuren sprongen open en hij liep de lift uit. Een paar seconden stond ze daar als verstijfd. Hij had zijn aanbod nog niet ingetrokken? Dat was echt… verbazingwekkend. Ze had nooit verwacht dat Hotch zoiets zou doen. En dan nog wel bij iemand van zijn eigen team. Ze liep achter hem aan de lift uit. 'Sir, kan ik met u meerijden?' Inmiddels was hij bij zijn auto en draaide hij zich om. 'Natuurlijk.' Zei hij. 'Prentiss?' Er verscheen een vragende blik op haar gezicht. 'Je hoeft me geen Sir te noemen.' Ze glimlachte. 'En u hoeft me geen Prentiss te noemen.'

Evenlater opende Aaron Hotchner de voordeur van zijn huis. Hij had het nog altijd niet verkocht, maar was het wel van plan. Haley had hem elke dag gebeld sinds de dag dat hun scheiding definitief was. Ze wilde haar deel van het geld van de opbrengst van het huis. In eerste instantie wilde hij het huis niet verkopen. Hier had hij zolang gewoond. Maar later was hij er anders naar gaan kijken. Hij had hier dan wel lang gewoond, maar dat was mét Haley en Jack. En nu woonde hij er nog alleen. Zo af en toe kwam Jack naar hem toe. 'Hotch? Voel je je wel goed?' Hij draaide zich om en zag Emily staan, die inmiddels al haar spullen uit zijn auto had gehaald. 'Ja, ik voel me prima.' Zei hij glimlachend. Dit was ook de eerste keer dat hij een collega mee naar huis nam. Haley had het niet prettig gevonden. Ze had gezegd: "Kan je privé en werk niet gescheiden houden? Ik snap dat het je vrienden zijn… maar dit is ons domein." Hij zuchtte even en hing zijn jasje over de leuning van de bank. 'Wil je wat drinken?' Vroeg hij aan haar. Ze knikte eventjes en trok haar jas uit. 'Wat wil je? Wijn?' Opnieuw knikte ze. Hij draaide zich om en liep in de richting van de keuken. Hij pakte twee wijnglazen en een fles wijn. Zodra hij de kurk van de fles had, schonk hij de glazen vol en haalde hij even diep adem. Het was totaal niet zijn bedoeling haar te versieren of wat dan ook. Hij wilde haar alleen onderdak aanbieden. Maar waarom voelde het dan zo vreemd? Het voelde als een afspraakje, en hij was redelijk nerveus. Snel zette hij de glazen terug op het aanrecht en staarde hij een poosje naar buiten. Was dit wel eerlijk tegenover Haley? Ze waren nu een paar maanden officieel gescheiden, en Haley leek er nog altijd geen spijt van te hebben. Zo af en toe had hij dat wel, maar hij wist dat er heel wat meer achter zat dan alleen het feit dat hij er niet zo vaak was als zij wilde. Die dag dat hij toch naar Milwaukee ging om het team te helpen… hij had het verdacht gevonden dat haar telefoon zo snel overging, nadat hij de huistelefoon had opgenomen en hij niemand aan de andere kant van de lijn hoorde. Hij sloot zijn ogen en schudde zijn hoofd even. Hij had het toen niet willen geloven, maar nu wist hij het gewoon zeker. Ze was vreemd gegaan. Waarom zou hij zich dan schuldig voelen? De enige persoon die hij hier niet wilde kwetsen was Emily. Hij wilde haar geen valse signalen doorgeven of iets in de richting dat hij haar wel leuk vond. Want dat was namelijk niet zo, toch? 'Hotch? Weet je zeker dat het wel gaat?' Hij opende zijn ogen en draaide zich om. Ze stond in de deuropening en droeg nog altijd dezelfde nette kleren als net. Nu had ze alleen, net als hij, haar jasje niet meer aan en droeg ze alleen een witte blouse. Nu hij haar zo zag wist hij het niet meer zo zeker… nee. Hij moest niet twijfelen. Als Unit Chief was er geen mogelijkheid of ruimte om te twijfelen over wat dan ook. Hij, Aaron Hotchner, vond haar, Emily Prentiss, absoluut niet leuk. Maar waarom bleef hij er dan telkens toch over twijfelen? Om van het gezeik in zijn hoofd af te komen draaide hij zich om en pakte hij de twee glazen weer op. Een van de twee gaf hij aan Emily. 'Ja, het gaat wel. Ik denk dat ik alleen wat moe ben.' Ze glimlachte eventjes en nam toen een slok van haar wijn. Hij deed hetzelfde.

Emily spoelde haar mond om en legde haar tandenborstel op het randje van de wasbak. Net op het moment dat ze zich wilde omdraaien ging de deur van de badkamer open. Ze stond recht tegenover hem. Alleen nu hadden ze beide niet zoveel kleren aan. 'Sorry,… ik dacht dat je al sliep.' Zei ze wat beschaamd. Ze droeg een wit hemdje en een grijze trainingsbroek. Hij droeg alleen een trainingsbroek. 'Nee, het is mijn fout.' Zei hij. 'Ik wilde wat drinken, maar omdat de badkamer van mijn slaapkamer naast jouw slaapkamer ligt, wilde ik niet al te veel herrie maken.' Ze glimlachte eventjes. 'Ik… ik sliep nog niet eens. Ik heb nog wat gelezen en kwam toen tot de conclusie dat ik mijn tanden nog moest poetsen.' Hij knikte even en draaide zich om. 'Welterusten.' Hij trok de deur achter zich dicht en Emily zuchtte even opgelucht. Nu kon ze haar standpunt over hem bijschaven. Hij was niet zomaar sexy, maar onwijs sexy. En dan vooral zonder shirt. Opnieuw sloeg ze zichzelf tegen het hoofd. Waar dacht ze aan? Ze was in zíjn huis en sliep vlak bij hem. Ze moest niet zoveel aan hem denken. Snel liep ze naar de deur, opende ze die en sloot ze het licht in de badkamer. Ze was moe en had zo haar slaap nodig. Op haar weg terug naar de logeerkamer kwam ze langs zijn slaapkamer. De deur stond op een kier. De verleiding was té groot om gewoon door te lopen zonder te kijken of hij al sliep. Zachtjes duwde ze de deur iets verder open en gluurde ze naar binnen. Het was donker binnen en ze zag geen hand voor ogen. Uiteindelijk zag ze het bed… maar hij lag er niet in. 'Emily?' Voor de tweede keer die dag liet hij haar schrikken. Geschrokken en beschaamd draaide ze zich om en keek ze hem aan. 'Wat was je aan het doen?' Vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar sloeg. 'Ik…' hoe moest ze zich hier in vredesnaam uit redden? Ze zuchtte even. 'Ik was bezorgd. Ik heb geen flauw idee wat er in je omgaat, maar ik was bezorgd. Ik wilde gewoon even zeker weten of je wel sliep.' Hij keek haar aan en glimlachte toen eventjes. 'Sorry. Als ik je teveel tot last ben kan ik altijd nog een hotelkamer huren.' Zei ze terwijl ze even aan haar wang krabbelde. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, dat is niet nodig.' Zei hij. 'Ik vind het niet erg dat je hier bent.' Ze glimlachte weer en keek hem aan. 'Zeker weten?' Hij knikte eventjes en deed een stap in haar richting. 'Je bent de enigste persoon… die dat ooit gedaan heeft.' Zei hij. 'Wat?' Hij glimlachte nog altijd en opnieuw voelde ze zich warm worden. 'Je bent de enigste Emily, die ooit gekeken heeft of ik wel sliep en me goed voelde.' Ze glimlachte nu ook. Nog voor ze iets kon zeggen voelde ze zijn warme lippen op de hare en zijn ene hand in haar nek en de andere op haar rug. Langzaam duwde hij haar zijn slaapkamer in en ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek heen. Misschien dat het ongemakkelijk zou worden tussen hen, als ze eenmaal terug op de basis waren. Maar op dit moment kon dat haar helemaal niets schelen. Hij trok haar shirt uit en zij zoende hem nog altijd terug. Ze had hier echt naar verlangd.

Hij werd wakker van een bewegend lichaam naast hem en hij glimlachte. Emily. Hij wist alles nog en hij had ook geen spijt van zijn beslissing gisterenavond. Hij had besloten dat hij haar wél leuk vond. Vooral na wat er was gebeurd in de badkamer en voor zijn slaapkamer. Hij drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd en streelde toen met zijn rechter hand over haar arm heen. Na een paar minuten opende Emily haar ogen ook. Ze lag met haar hoofd op zijn borst en glimlachte toen ze haar hoofd ophief en hem aankeek. 'Goedemorgen.' Zei hij terwijl hij met zijn linkerhand wat haar uit haar gezicht streek. 'Jij ook.' Zei ze glimlachend. 'Dus…, wat was dit?' Vroeg ze toen. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en keek haar nog altijd aan. 'Ik weet het niet. Een impuls? Een uiting van gevoelens? Iets speciaals in ieder geval.' Haar glimlach werd groter en ze boog voorover om hem te zoenen. Hij zoende haar terug. 'Was het speciaal voor jou? En een uiting van je gevoelens?' Vroeg ze, toen ze hem weer aankeek. Hij knikte en streelde met zijn hand over haar wang heen. 'Jij bent speciaal, Emily. Ik weet niet wat er nog gaat komen of hoe alles tussen ons gaat lopen. Maar ik weet zeker dat jij speciaal voor mij bent. En dit was echt een uiting van mijn gevoelens.' Ze legde haar hoofd weer op zijn borst neer en hij sloot zijn ogen. 'Voor mij ook.' Zei ze. 'Jij bent speciaal voor mij. En ik wilde mijn gevoelens al een heel lange tijd uiten.' Hij grinnikte eventjes. 'Dus… geen hotels meer?' Ze schudde haar hoofd en grinnikte ook even. 'Geen hotels meer.'


End file.
